Espoir
by Maywen
Summary: Molly Hooper n'avait plus d'espoir. Plus depuis un jour où Sherlock Holmes avait disparu. Mais il suffit parfois d'un simple évènement pour que l'espoir renaisse. OS


Alors, une incursion dans le beau monde de Sherlock :) Même si j'adore la série, je n'avais jamais osé me lancer. Et une copine qui me demande une fic Molly/Sherlock... Et bien, je me suis laissée tenter. Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

Auteur: Chlo

Titre: Espoir

Rating tout public

Post saison 2

Disclamer: J'possède pas sherlock (quel dommage!) mais je suis très contente de voir qu'il y a des auteurs de séries qui savent reprendre les grands classiques sans tout bousiller. Merci!

* * *

C'était un appartement tranquille, au cinquième étage. Il n'était pas particulièrement bien situé, très loin de son travail et le quartier n'était pas réputé pour son charme. Mais malgré tout, Molly s'y sentait chez elle. De longs rideaux roses, seule touche cent pour cent girly de la pièce principale étaient tirés.

Installée sous sa couette, bien au chaud alors que la fraicheur du lieu lui gelait doucement le nez, Molly fixait le plafond. Elle avait encore rêvé de lui. Comme toutes les nuits depuis ce fameux jour où Sherlock Holmes avait disparu. C'était immuable. Son esprit refusait de se déconnecter et de la laisser tranquille. Elle revoyait son visage pâle, ses traits si fins, comme découpés avec minutie. Seigneur, arriverait-elle un jour à ne pas revivre ces moments. Tous ces moments où elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était intéressée. Très intéressée par lui ?

Et plus que tout, elle voulait oublier ce corps inanimé entraperçu, oublier les articles décrivant ce 'suicide of fake genius'. Elle aurait… Non, elle voulait croire que ce n'était en fait que le faux suicide d'un génie mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle avait cru si fort qu'il était en vie. Elle s'était recueillie sur sa tombe, attendant qu'il vienne simplement poser sa main sur son épaule. Lui dire que c'était faux. Qu'elle avait eu raison de croire qu'il était toujours là. Qu'il n'était pas mort.

Elle ravala un sanglot. Mordant son oreiller pour ne pas hurler, elle sursauta en entendant le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette de son appartement. Elle se leva, son pantalon de pyjama n'était pas assorti au haut. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse. Sherlock aurait su lui dire que l'un prédominait sur l'autre. Ou bien elle délirait et c'était le début de la fin.

Le livreur ne s'offusqua pas de sa tenue. Il devait avoir déjà vu pire au long de sa carrière. Il lui tendit son précieux chargement et fila sans demander son reste. Et elle resta là, à fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu dans les escaliers, un bouquet dans les mains.

Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, elle se décida à refermer sa porte. Elle trouva un vase, un cadeau qu'une grand tante lui avait fait pour son emménagement. Un peu d'eau et les fleurs trouvèrent leur place.

Une écriture fine avait griffonné sur la carte un seul mot.

Bientôt.

Que cela signifiait-il ?

Bientôt quoi ?

Intriguée, elle observa les fleurs. Elle ne connaissait rien au langage des fleurs. Et n'ayant jamais été une adepte des fêtes telles que la Saint Valentin, elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Elle en reconnaissait certaines. Les roses, fort heureusement, mais d'autres lui disaient quelque chose.

Quelques recherches sur internet plus tard et elle n'était pas si avancée que ça. Celui lui prenait beaucoup de temps pour trouver les plantes. La plupart lui était inconnue et décrire une plante à un moteur de recherche s'avérait un peu ardu. Mais après une bonne heure, elle avait le principal. elle sentait que chaque fleur lui disait quelque chose. Elle sentait qu'il était capital pour elle de découvrir ce qui se cachait là dessous.

Myosotis, ne m'oubliez pas. Pensée, pensez à moi comme je pense à vous. Une délicate branche de scrofulaire lui annonçait 'je me réhabiliterai auprès de vous'. Hélianthe, méfiez-vous des apparences. Iris bleu, bonne nouvelle prochaine. Arum, écoutez votre âme.

Elle avait tout noté sur un bout de papier, une vieille enveloppe qui traînait là. Comme pour rendre les mots plus tangibles. Et surtout, pour calmer les battements irraisonnés de son cœur.

Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui, n'est ce pas ?

Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Cela devait-être lui.

Elle avait besoin d'être certaine. Elle s'habilla en vitesse. Une robe. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas portée. Avec son portable, elle photographia son bouquet et fila sans demander son reste.

Elle se dirigeait vers les jardins royaux botaniques de Kew, dans le centre de Londres. Pour qu'on lui confirme ce qu'elle avait déniché sur internet.

Qu'on lui confirme que Sherlock était là. Bien vivant. Et que son esprit de génie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour la torturer qu'une énigme florale.

Qu'il était en vie. Simplement.


End file.
